Because she is your little girl (Spoilers S06E06)
by Gillesinlove
Summary: OS commandé faisant suite au 6x6 (spoilers). Et si Kate était venue voir Castle après la scène finale? Pour le savoir lisez!


_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Voici un OS qui m'a été commandé par une amie à la suite du 6x6 "Get a clue". Après avoir visionné l'épisode ce matin j'ai donc mis la main à la pâte en suivant ses ordres. Déjà je tiens à dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode (comme tous les autres depuis le début de la saison 6) autant au niveau de l'intrigue à l'image des romans de Dan Brown dont je suis très amateur que ce qu'amène Sieur Marlowe. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans je trouve Alexis utile. Celle que Sarah D'Emeraude a baptisé le meuble de salon (copyright^^) fait enfin quelque chose de différent et même d'intelligent. L'attitude de Castle au dîner est réellement médiocre et c'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'Alexis en soit blessée. Après comme toujours il y aura des gens pour et d'autres contre, cet OS est juste une scène manquante entre Castle et Beckett après la fin de l'épisode. Au-delà je pense que cet épisode fait partie d'un ensemble, du processus "Marlowe" et que très vite (a priori dès le prochain) les choses vont évoluer. Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture qui je l'espère sera appréciable. **_

_**Merci à Sarah pour sa relecture et pour le titre et à Maeva pour la commande.**_

_**Katherine Beckett,**_

Ce soir je rentrais du commissariat sans Castle et prenais la direction de mon appartement. Il n'avait pas attendu que tout soit bouclé ayant amende honorable à faire auprès de sa fille suite à son comportement. Il m'avait raconté le désastre qu'avait été le dîner dans le nouvel appartement d'Alexis et Pi et bien que très amoureuse de lui, je désapprouvais quelque peu son attitude. Bien évidemment, je comprenais que Pi ne soit pas le petit copain idéal dans la vision de Castle, mais Alexis était à présent une jeune adulte, à même de faire des choix ; et pour être moi-même passée par ce stade, ce n'était pas avec le désaveu de mon père que je changeais, bien au contraire même.

Précédemment déjà j'avais tenté de discuter avec mon fiancé de la situation avec sa fille. C'était délicat pour moi car je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans cette relation. C'était sa fille et non la mienne, mais dans la mesure où cela le peinait je m'étais permis de lui donner un point de vue extérieur. Je ne pouvais pas dire si Pi était une bonne relation pour la jeune fille, seulement pour elle à cet instant de sa vie, ce jeune homme semblait lui apporter ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse. Comme je le lui avais dit c'était probablement complexe pour elle de composer avec le fait qu'il m'ait demandé en mariage.

Alexis n'avait été au courant qu'indirectement par sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était au Costa-Rica. Pour elle qui avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec son père, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer que cela fasse à un choc. Je transposais, ayant été très proche de mon père suite au décès de ma mère, j'avais toujours pris les choses très à cœur le concernant.

Toutes ces pensées avaient occupé mon esprit pendant mon retour chez moi. Une fois arrivée à mon appartement je sortais mon téléphone de mon sac et constatais que Castle ne m'avait pas appelé, ni envoyé de message. Je fronçais les sourcils, cela n'était pas habituel. Bien évidemment il arrivait que certains soirs nous soyons chacun chez nous, mais dans ces cas là il y avait toujours ou un appel ou de nombreux messages échangés. Je me faisais du soucis, me demandant comment cette rencontre avait pu se passer.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivée je repartais immédiatement, m'emparant d'une bouteille de vin et prenant la direction du loft. Je devais être là pour lui. Cela ne voulait pas forcément signifier que j'allais dire amen à tout ce qu'il dirait. Nous n'avions jamais été comme ça et ni notre mise en couple ni nos fiançailles n'avaient modifié ce paramètre dans notre relation. J'avais pris ma voiture, ainsi 15 minutes plus tard j'étais parvenue à destination. Comme à mon habitude j'avais échangé quelques politesses avec Edouardo le gardien de l'immeuble, avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur qui me mènerait à l'appartement. Je sonnais et c'est Martha qui vint m'ouvrir :

- Kate chérie, entrez.

- Bonsoir Martha, fis-je en l'étreignant.

- Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, me dit-elle sachant exactement pourquoi j'étais là ce soir.

J'acquiesçais de la tête la remerciant pour son information et allais directement à la cuisine. J'y prenais un tire bouchon et deux verres à vin, puis me dirigeais vers le bureau. Je frappais deux petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mon fiancé était là assis devant son bureau et n'avait même pas levé la tête à mon entrée. Je m'approchais pour constater qu'il était en train de faire défiler des photos d'Alexis sur son Ipad. A ses traits tirés je me doutais que l'entrevue avait été délicate, c'est ainsi que tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer je lui dis :

- Castle?

Il leva la tête et je vis ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants très tristes. Cela me retournait toujours le cœur de le voir ainsi et ce d'autant plus que ce n'était pas fréquent. C'est pourquoi je posais d'abord les verres et la bouteille sur son bureau et allais de son côté, me positionnant derrière sa chaise et tout en entourant son cou de mes mains et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je prévoyais toujours d'être sincère avec lui mais pour ne pas qu'il mésinterprète mon message je devais lui montrer que j'étais là et pas que physiquement. Il posa une de ses mains sur les miennes et me murmura :

- Merci.

- Always, répondis-je en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

Je le sentis sourire, et même si c'était timide je savais que c'était sincère. Je retirais doucement mes mains et me levais de nouveau pour ouvrir la bouteille et verser du vin dans nos deux verres et lui en tendait un alors que je m'asseyais avec le mien sur le bureau.

- Je suppose que l'amende honorable a échoué?

- Comment le sais-tu? me demanda-t-il

- Castle je suis flic je te rappelle, c'est mon boulot.

- Oui mais...

- Tu n'as pas appelé, fis-je ne guise de réponse.

- C'est juste. Alexis dit que mes excuses ne sont pas suffisantes.

- Comment ça? demandais-je pour qu'il m'en dise plus.

- Et bien elle m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de temps tous les deux pour dépasser cela. Mais que mon attitude avait blessé Pi et l'avait heurtée elle en retour. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je ferai tout pour agir différemment dans l'avenir, que j'allais travailler à tout ça. Elle a parlé de toi aussi.

- De moi...? demandais-je surprise que je figure dans le tableau. Elle me déteste?

- Non elle ne te déteste pas. Mais elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été peinée de ne pas être impliquée quand je t'ai demandé en mariage, de l'avoir appris comme ça indirectement alors qu'elle était loin de la ville.

Il confirmait ce que j'avais pensé avant de me rendre au loft. J'avais toujours apprécié la fille de Castle, mais je n'étais pas aveugle et j'avais bien vu un changement dans son comportement après que son père ait failli prendre une balle à ma place. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé elle et moi, mais lorsque Castle et sa mère étaient otages dans la banque lorsqu'Alexis m'avait adressé la parole j'avais senti une certaine animosité. Mais je ne la blâmais pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Son père était beaucoup pour elle et peut être justement avait-elle eu le sentiment qu'il l'abandonnait en me demandant de l'épouser, de surcroît sans la mettre dans la confidence alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour le conseiller aussi bien dans les enquêtes sur lesquelles nous enquêtions, que sur le choix de ses cravates ou encore dans son écriture.

- Donc elle me demande juste d'accepter comme elle l'a fait pour nous deux et ce sans jugement.

Il avait marqué un silence dans son récit ; les mots si fluides habituellement semblaient difficiles à sortir tant il était malheureux de cette situation. Ainsi pour l'aider à me faire part de la suite je lui disais :

- Et ensuite?

- Pour enterrer la hache de guerre je lui ai proposé d'aller manger une glace, tu sais là où elle adore avec tous ces parfums, dit-il souriant un peu.

Je voyais l'endroit auquel il faisait référence. Nous y étions allés ensemble avant que je ne parte pour DC et ce jour là il m'avait raconté qu'Alexis et lui avaient leurs habitudes dans ce glacier.

- Je lui ai promis que j'allais travailler dessus mais elle veut que ce que je ressens par rapport à Pi ne transparaisse plus. Je ne sais pas Kate si j'en suis capable.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que Castle était c'était honnête, je comprenais donc le sens de son doute. Néanmoins je tentais de le rassurer en disant ce que je sentais au fond de moi :

- Tu en seras capable Castle.

- Comment le sais-tu? me demanda-t-il me regardant comme s'il me suppliait de lui trouver un remède magique.

- Parce que tu m'as dit un jour que tu ferais tout pour les personnes que tu aimes vraiment, répondis-je en reprenant les mots qu'il avait eu lorsque sa fille avait été kidnappée l'an dernier.

Il eut un faible sourire et me dit :

- Tu t'en souviens?

- Tu sais Castle je t'écoute de temps en temps lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu as raison peut être, mais elle était si distante.

- Elle était blessée. Pense à Kyra elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise à l'époque quand sa mère te critiquait car tu étais un écrivain.

- Mais Kate il compte des abeilles!

- Je sais Castle, je sais. Mais Alexis te le demande. Et tu ne veux pas la perdre alors tu dois accepter.

- Merci Kate, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous nous regardâmes intensément pendant plusieurs minutes sans le moindre mot. Je ne dirai pas que tout était réglé, mais je savais qu'il changerait pour sa fille comme il avait changé pour moi. Le silence fut brisé par un gargouillement de son ventre m'indiquant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas pris la peine de manger ce soir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi que je lui proposais :

- Et si je nous préparais de délicieux cheeseburgers.

- Kate Beckett vous savez définitivement parler aux hommes.

Je souris me levant du bureau pour aller à la cuisine, et me retournant lui dis :

- Pas aux hommes, à toi Castle, lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil avant de quitter le bureau.

_**A bientôt pour d'autres écrits et/ou rendez vous sur twitter Gillesinlove (sans espace). Maeva j'espère que le résultat te convient^^**_


End file.
